


You deserve so much better

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: The ending we deserved for 4x12, Lena break up with James and Lena goes back to her office, but has a surprise when Kara shows up a few minutes later, Kara comforts Lena! (the poor girl needs a break)





	You deserve so much better

"I think you should leave"

“So that’s it then?” James asked.

“It was always inevitable, wasn’t it?” Lena said with tears threatening to fall but she wasn’t sure if they were because of anger or disappointment, either way she tried to breathe around them. 

“Frank, stop the car” in a few seconds the car came to a stop and he walked out and right as the door closed one tear managed to escape, she quickly dried it and took a deep breath. 

“Can you please drive me back to L-Corp?”

“Of course miss Luthor”

“Thank you Frank, I’m sorry you had to see this”

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it, we will be there in about 5 minutes”

She took her phone out of her purse and hovered her finger over Kara’s number, she looked at the time and realized Kara was probably about to finish everything at CatCo and would probably want to go home to eat and sleep, she knew juggling between Kara and Supergirl was exhausting so she decided not to bother her, going back to work would probably provide the distraction she needed right now.

Five minutes later they arrived at L-Corp. 

“Thank you, Frank, you can go home, I will call an uber or something when I’m done” she stepped out and made her way back to her office, she got a bottle from the cabinet and a cup, she sat on her chair and tears just started to fall without her permission, she gave up on trying to stop them and leaned back on her chair, drinking whatever it was she had poured on her cup, she didn’t bother to look at what it was, and then she turned around to look out the window, she was completely distracted by the lights outside so when she heard someone knocking on her door and walking in she almost fell out of the chair.

“Lena, hey, sorry for just dropping by unannounced but, I was getting some dinner from the restaurant in the other side of the street and saw your car coming back and you walking back inside, anyway, I wanted to ask if you know what time it is, you should be home, you need to rest, all this papers will still be here in the morning” Kara tried to joke a little, Lena finally turned around and Kara looked at the glass in her hand “why are you drinking at 10 pm?” then she saw Lena’s tear stained cheek “Oh my, what happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” her eyes were wide and she took a step forward, intending on going to check Lena for bruises but she got up, placed the cup back onto the cabinet and walked to Kara, hugging her and crying on her chest, Kara hugged Lena back instantly “tell me what happened” she asked again, more softly now.

“James and I, we, we broke up” she sobbed and held Kara more tightly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, but you know Lena, with everything you’ve been telling me about him, I can tell he has changed a lot, and not for the better, so, I will say this as your friend, you deserve better, you really do, you were so good to him, and all he did was complain, he didn’t trust you, he hid things from you” she started to run her fingers through Lena’s hair “don’t be sad, you will find someone else”

“I’m not sad” she said as she tried to get her breathing under control again. 

“Oh, you’re not?” she felt Lena shake her head “then why are you crying? Oh Rao, did he hurt you? I will kick him into the sun if he did”

“No, no, Kara, I’m relieved”

“Relieved?”

“Yeah, relieved that this is over now, I, you know, in the beginning I really believe I loved him, but as time passed I realized I liked the attention I was getting, I never received much attention while growing up, so now I hold on to anyone that at least listen to me while I talk” she let Kara go and ran her hands through her cheeks to clean some of the tears away and leaned on her desk “everytime he did anything he came back with flowers in the next day, or a present, so I thought this was what love was, it’s not like I’ve had any good examples before” she blushed a little and lifted her eyes to look at Kara.

“Hey, that’s ok, I, I don’t know exactly what to say right now, but I know you will find someone else, a good man, one that will actually care about you, respect you and love you for who you are” Lena looked back at the floor and started fidgeting with her fingers.

“I don’t want another man” she whispered. 

“What?” Kara asked softly and walked closer to her. 

“I don’t want another man” she said a bit louder “I don’t, I just…” she shakes her head and walked to the couch. 

“Lena, you don’t have to cry because of this” Kara said as she saw the tears running down Lena’s cheek again. 

“You don’t understand”

“Yes, yes I do, you are relieved that you broke up with James, which means you don’t love him, and you don’t want another man, so I think everything is pretty clear” a sob escape Lena’s hold once again “Lena, it’s ok” she sat besides her and rubbed soft circles on her back. 

“I, I think deep down I’ve always knew, you know? But, I don’t know, I was scared, so I tried to hide it, and I did it so well that I think I hid it from me too after a while, it was like, I knew it was there, but I was pretending I couldn’t see it, and I did it for so long that, I truly believed that what I had with Jack and with James was real, but Jack was just my best friend and James was just someone that gave me the distraction that I was craving for in a while”

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself, but I understand why you did it, things here on earth are very different, on my planet it didn’t matter who you loved, if the love was real and there was mutual respect, everyone just kept going with their lives like everything was normal, and it was, normal I mean, but when I had a girlfriend on my second year here on earth, kids at school were being super mean to me, they were making fun of me and the other girl, throwing things at us, I came home on a Friday crying because of this and Alex and Eliza sat down with me and explained everything, and that was when I learned that here things are very, very different, I was very upset, and a bit scared, but eventually I got used to it, there will always be someone starring or pointing and sometimes someone will even walk towards me to say something bad, but you just learn how to live with it, eventually you won’t even care anymore” she gave Lena a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this, people can be so mean sometimes, so evil, I think I was afraid of going through something like that, I don’t think I would have handled it as well as you did, I didn’t have anyone on my side, well, maybe Lex would be on my side like Alex was for you, but mother, she would have been so mad, I can’t even imagine what she would have done with me” she sighed heavily and dried her tears again. 

“The true is, it doesn’t matter what you do, someone will always find a flaw to point out, they will always point out any of your mistakes as if you hadn't done anything good in your life, just ignore them, focus on those who actually care about you”

“You mean you” Lena laughed softly and looked down at her hands.

“Well, yeah, but not just me, Alex cares about you too, and Winn, Sam, Ruby and J'onn, he is like a father to me and to Alex, I’m sure he will do everything he can to protect you just like he protects us, my point is, you have friends now, friends that love you and will stand by you” she looked at Lena and brushed a strand of hair away from her face “you deserve so much better than him Lena, and I promise you, you will find a great woman, and she will make you happy, and if she doesn't I will kick her to the sun, ok?” she tried to joke again.

“What if I said that I, hum, I already have someone in mind?” she started blushing again. 

“Really? Who is this lucky girl?” Kara asked and turned to look at Lena.

“Hum, she, she is really nice, she’s beautiful, funny, a complete mess sometimes, she is horrible at keeping secrets” she paused to laugh a little “she is a awesome reporter, in fact, she is the best reporter I’ve ever seen, she has amazing blue eyes and is great at getting anything she wants, she always starts rambling when trying to prove a point or when she’s explaining something, it’s the cutest thing, and she is the best super hero in the world” she looked up at Kara for a second and then looked back at her hands.

“Wow, she sounds suspiciously like me, when can I meet her?” Kara tried to joke in order to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

“KARA” Lena said and got a pillow to hit Kara with, she finally looked up again and saw the tears on Kara’s eyes “hey, don’t cry, I don’t expect you to reciprocate this feeling, I just needed to tell you, you told me I shouldn't lie to myself and that’s something I’ve been hiding for a long time”

“Well, what if I said that, I’ve been hiding this feeling for a while too? Remember the day you told me you and James were dating?” Lena nodded “I was coming to ask you to come over to my house for a movie night, I was going to say Alex had something to do and wouldn’t be able to go and I didn’t want to be alone, I was going take you to my house and finally tell you, maybe even ask you out if you had reciprocate the feelings and I had managed not to pass out, I was really nervous, but anyway, I got here and you were all excited about being with James so obviously I couldn’t say anything, so I just hoped James could make you happy, I was very disappointed the first time I heard him talking about you behind your back, but… I'm rambling, aren't I?, I'm sorry” she looked at her hands and laughed.

“Told you, the rambling is just so adorable” she leaned closer to Kara and laid her head onto her shoulder “were you really coming to, hum, confess your feelings for me that day?”

“Yes, it took me almost a month to get enough courage to go and talk to you, I guess I should have been faster, Alex, Sam, well, everyone was encouraging me to talk to you about this, but, I don’t know, I guess I was scared, you are my best friend, I didn’t want to risk it by telling you, if you didn’t like me back, our friendship would never be the same again”

“Do you want do it now?” Lena asked and bit her bottom lip. 

“Do what? Tell you?” Lena nodded and lifted her head up and sat up facing Kara “Okay, I’m, I don’t know if I can right now, I know you already know, but, I’m nervous, I don’t want to say anything stupid and sound like an idiot” she lifted her hand and started to “fix” her glasses. 

“Kara, you won’t say anything stupid, and you never sound like an idiot, just, just tell me what you were going to say that night, I really want to hear it, please?” she looked at Kara with puppy eyes and a adorable pout. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t use my convincing techniques against me” she smiled at Lena and sighed “Ok, I will try, but can we go to my apartment first? I want to get out of this suit and put on more comfortable clothes, I think it will be easier to do this after”

“Ok, but I already dismissed my driver”

“I can fly us there, remember?” she giggled at Lena and held her hand and they walked outside.

“Sometimes I do forget, but this time I was just hoping you would have another idea of transportation”

“Look, if you don’t want to, we can wait and get an uber, but flying is faster, and I promise not to drop you”

“But you always say you hate cars”

“Yeah, well, they are not my favorite type of transportation, I get claustrophobic sometimes, but it’s a short trip, I will be fine” she looked down at Lena. 

“No, no, it’s ok, we can fly, but you have to promise me you won’t go too fast and won’t do any stunts, if you do I might get sick and it will be all your fault, just think about the people down there, they won’t be pleased by vomit falling from the sky on their heads” she looked up as she heard Kara laughing “I’m serious”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I promise not to go too fast and I won’t do any stunts, can we go now?” Lena nodded and walked closer to her “Ok, do you want me to hold you up or…”

“Up, I feel safer that way”

“Alright, wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my hips, let me know if you want me to slow down, ok?” 

“Ok” Kara picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around Kara and hid her face onto Kara’s neck and closed her eyes.

“You ready?” 

“No, but I don’t think I will ever be so just go” she felt Kara starting to float and she just stayed like this for a few seconds then slowly she started to fly.

“Can I go a bit faster?” she felt Lena nodded and hold on more tightly to her “I'll slowly increase my pace, you can tell me to slow down whenever you want to" she held onto Lena’s back and stared to fly a bit faster “take a look at the view, it’s a bit like the view from your office, but from another angle” she felt Lena slowly lift her head, at first she just looked around and then she glanced down quickly. 

“Oh my God” she hid her face back onto Kara’s neck.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kara asked. 

“Fascinating, but I’m never doing it again, you’re lucky I didn’t had time to eat dinner today”

“This will be the only time that I won’t lecture you about skipping a meal” 

A few minutes later they arrived and Kara walked inside but she waited until Lena lifted her head out of her shoulder and loosen up her grip to put her back down. 

“You can sit in the couch, there’s ice cream in the fridge if you want, cups are in the cabinet in the middle if you want to drink something, there’s water, soda and orange juice, I’m going to change, I will be back in a minute”

“Ok, thank you” 

A minute later Kara walked back into the living room, Lena was sitting on the couch drinking water, she looked up at Kara and smiled at her.

“Ok, it took me a few weeks to think about what I was going to say, I didn’t wrote it down, Alex said it would be weird, so I will just say everything I remember” 

“Ok, take your time” 

“Now that you are here I’m realizing that I probably would have chicken out like Winn bet that I would” she went to fix her glasses before remembering she had took them off. 

“You’re so cute Kara, don’t be nervous, If you manage not to pass out I will take you to dinner, ok?” this got a little laugh out of Kara. 

“Alright, first I wanted to say that, I’ve had a crush on you since the day we’ve met, even my cousin noticed, he talked to me about it the moment we left your office, he said I was super obvious” she rolled her eyes “apparently I wasn’t, thank Rao”

“Sam said I was pretty obvious too, I told her she was seeing things, but apparently we were the oblivious ones, everybody saw this before we did” Lena smiled and looked back at Kara. 

“After that I was going to tell you how amazing you are, I even made a little list in my head of all the great things about you, like, you are an amazing person, you’re so smart, funny, sweet, you’re such a badass, sometimes even more than me” she saw Lena roll her eyes and laugh “you always put other people before you, even though I think you need to focus a little more on yourself, this is still something beautiful about you, you’re sincere, it doesn’t matter who you are talking to, you always say exactly what you are thinking, you have been through so much and it has just made you a better person, I may not have known you when you were little, but I just know you have grown a lot, for example, with your mother, since I’ve met you, you've been dealing with her better and better each day, so I can only imagine how much changed since you were little, and last, you are so young, and you take care of an entire company on your own, Lillian just threw you there, and you’re making it a force for good, you’re using your money to help people, and I don’t know how you do all that, all I can say is how proud I am of you” as soon as she finished Lena moved quickly to get closer to her and hugged her, laying her head onto Kara’s shoulder and moving her head to get her nose into Kara’s neck to breath in the soft fruity and sunny scent, an odd combination, but Kara always smells like that and it has been Lena's favorite scent ever since they met, after a minute Kara felt the shoulder of her shirt getting damp “Oh, hey, why are you crying?” she asked and stared to rub her back.

“Everything you said, it was just so sweet, I’m not all that, the fact that this is like, the third time I’m crying today just proves I’m weak, but…”

“You are not weak”

“It’s just, mother says…”

“I don’t care about what she says or think, having emotions doesn’t make you weak, you had a hard day, your body needed a way of releasing all this different emotions and frustrations, everybody cries Lena, maybe she doesn’t, but she is not a good example, trust me, it’s ok, when I go to your office and for any reason I end up crying you just hold me and says that everything is okay, so if an alien, that is expected to be strong 24/7 can cry sometimes so can you, so now it’s my turn, I will sit here and let you cry for as long as you need, I can keep talking or we can be silent until you’re done, alright?”

“Thank you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Kara, keep talking, your voice is so calming, I don’t know why I’m so sensitive today”

“Well, you always bottle up everything, so sometimes things like this will happen, I know because I’ve always done that too, do you want to hear about the time I cried in the middle of the kitchen because of a bag of chips?” she asked and moved to get more comfortable leaning back on the couch. 

“Yes, please, this sounds hilarious” Lena said and moved to lay on her chest “no offense, I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s ok, now that I’ve grow up I think it’s funny, so during that time, I had been on earth for almost a year, I had just come back from school, during my entire time in school, kids were always teasing me because I was a bit weird, the bell always startled me because it was so loud and I still couldn’t control my powers perfectly, or because I eat too much or too fast, sometimes because I was a bit confused during history class, anyway, they were always teasing me but I was always telling Alex and Eliza I didn’t cared about it, well, on this day I came back home and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before doing my homework, I went to get a bag of chips and then I sat at the table to eat, I was having trouble opening the bag so I decided to use a bit more strength but as I had said, I still wasn’t perfect at controlling my powers so as I tried to open it again, half of the bag was in one of my hands and the other half in the other and the chips flew everywhere, they were all over the table and the floor, for a minute I just stared at the bag and the mess I had made and in the other I just burst into tears, Eliza came running into the kitchen, she saw me, on my knees, in the middle of a sea of chips, hugging a ripped bag of chips crying my eyes out, at first she didn’t know what to do, I think she knew I wasn’t crying because of the mess I had made, this had happened before and all I did was clean up and apologize so obviously it wasn’t the reason for my distress, she sat in a chair looked at me and asked what had happened but I couldn’t answer her, I tried to but I just couldn’t stop crying so she stopped talking and just sat there for a while, until I wasn’t sobbing anymore, she took the bag from my hands and gave me a little thing so I could help her clean up, as we finished cleaning I was crying away more softly, I was breathing properly again and wasn’t shaking as bad anymore, she helped me up and walked with me to the couch and asked me again what had happened, all I said was that I couldn’t open the package and ended up using too much strength and it had startled me, she just hugged me for a while and then helped me with homework as if nothing had happened, at night Alex entered our room and asked if I had eat all the chips again and I almost started crying again, that was when I sat and told her how I was actually feeling, I felt better, she was a bit upset about the chips but I pouted and said I was sorry and she got over it”

“So since you were a kid you use your adorable super pout power against people?” Lena laughed from her chest. 

“That’s all you took from my entire story? Seriously?” she asked and lifted Lena from her chest. 

“Alright, I’m kidding, I understood, I won’t bottle up so much anymore, from now on, when we feel bad, we will sit together when we have some time and talk about whatever that is going on so we don’t end up crying about something weird, deal?” she asked with a little laugh.

“Can we kiss to make it official?” Kara asked biting her lip. 

“I thought you would never ask” Lena answered and leaned forward closing the gap between them, they kissed softly, Kara had one hand on Lena’s cheek and the other on her hip, Lena had one hand on Kara’s hair and the other griping her shirt, holding onto it like she was afraid Kara would run away or disappear if she let it go, eventually they had to pull away to breathe and Kara laid on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. 

“Now it’s a deal, and if I ever hear you doubting yourself again, I will make you eat what I eat for an entire week, got it?” she asked getting up and looking into her eyes. 

“That will be hard so, I promise to try”

“That’s something, and you know, Alex was the one that taught me that, if I pout, I could get almost anything I wanted”

“And then you used it against her”

“And then I used it against her, yeah, I still do, it always worked more with her then it did with Eliza, I think because she already had Alex when I came to the family, she was immune to cuteness” she looked at Lena “now it still works with Alex, Winn, you, obviously, and sometimes with J’onn” 

“Do you want to hear about my embarrassing story? I feel bad knowing yours and not telling you mine”

“Of course, but don’t call it embarrassing, it’s like I said, we bottle up too much and end up breaking”

“Ok, sorry, so, I didn’t had many friends at school either, but in my case was because I was a Luthor, some kids were scared, some were just mean and others were told not to talk to me by their parents, the mean ones were the ones that made my life a living hell while I was at school, one day we were working on a project and I had made the solar system, it was looking so good, I had started to paint it to make it look as realistic as a kid could, one of the mean girls came a “accidentally” dropped the entire ink thing on my uniform, it was a white shirt so I knew mother would be mad, the teacher saw it and sent her to the principal's office and she saw I was breathing heavily and tried to calm me down, she was saying it was just ink, that it just needed to be washed, when I didn’t calm down she took my hand and helped me to walk outside, she told the class to stay working on their projects quietly and closed the door, she knelt in front of me, usually I could pretend not to care when anyone at school did anything, I could even pretend mother didn’t scared me, but this day I looked into my teacher’s eyes and stared crying, it was winter, so we all had winter clothes under our uniform, so she took my Shirt off and kept trying to calm me down, she hugged me, and rubbed my back until my sobs died down, she was the only teacher that I liked there, I was really embarrassed after, I had never cried in school before, and I rarely did it at home because I saw mother putting Lex on time out for crying for no reason, or at least that was what she said, so I didn’t want to find out what she would do to me, the teacher promised she wouldn’t tell anyone and then walked with me to my locker to get a coat, I hid the shirt in the bottom of my bag and waited until Wednesday, that was when Lea came, she was the nice one, all the other maids always told everything to my mother, but she didn’t, she sometimes even sneaked cookies or chocolates and shared them with me and Lex, I gave it to her, I had tears on my eyes, I was scared she would be mad because it was a big stain, and I was afraid she wouldn’t be able to clean it and I would have to tell mother, but she managed to get the stain off and I think mother never found out”

“That’s actually a better reason then because of a bag of chips” Kara smiled at her. 

“It’s not a competition, now, I remember I promised you a date if you managed to talk without passing out, and here you are, so where would you like to go?”

“How about the alien bar on karaoke night?” Kara asked with puppy eyes.

“That’s what you want to do? For our first date?” Lena asked trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Yeah ,your right, how about this, I can cook us dinner and light some candles, I know you’re not a huge fan of going out because people never let you eat calmly”

“That’s not entirely a bad idea, but…”

“Oh, Rao, here we go” Kara said and leaned back on the couch. 

“No, no, listen, we can do this, but in my apartment, and with me cooking dinner, how does that sound?”

“Why can’t I make dinner? Do you think I’m a bad cook?” Kara asked and sat back up facing Lena. 

“Well, no, it’s just, it’s because, you know, I like to cook, and I really want to cook for you”

“Nice save” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Look, Kara, you may not be a very good cook but you are great at so many other things, come on, it doesn’t matter who cooks, I just want us to have a good time”

“Fine, but I cook dinner for our next date”

“We didn’t even had our first date and you’re already setting up the next one?”

“Of course, I kissed you, you are mine now” Lena laughed at her “I’m kidding, but we will have many dates, you can’t get rid of me from now on”

“Good because I don’t want to” she said and grabbed Kara’s chin softly and kissed her cheek and then her lips “I have to go home now, we both have to wake up early to work”

“Can I take you home?”

“You are already home, you want to fly me and then come all the way back?”

“Yes, please? I can take you and come back in less than a minute” she pouted.

“Ok, just don’t …”

“I know, I’m not going to fly too fast and I’m not going to do any stunts”

“Alright, let’s go” Lena was more relaxed now, she didn’t held Kara as tightly as she did when they were flying to Kara’s apartment earlier, she still didn’t look down, but she wasn’t shaking either so it was a huge progress.

A minute later they arrived, Kara gently put Lena down. 

“There, you arrived in one piece” she smiled and heard Lena giggling. 

“Thank you Kara, we can set a day and time for our date sometime during this week, as soon as my schedule clears I will let you know and then when yours is clear too we will have our date” she had a big smile on “hey, just one thing, we can still have lunch in my office when we have time, right?” she fidget a little with sleeve of her shirt. 

“Of course, if we don’t this will be another meal you will skip” Lena laughed softly.

“Good, thank you, good night Kara, see you tomorrow” she said and stared walking in. 

“Hey, wait, no goodnight kiss?” Kara asked and pouted again.

“Stop using your pout for everything or it will loose its power” she said walking towards Kara.

“It will never looses its power, never” she attempted to make a evil laugh.

“You are for sure the cutest super hero in the universe” she got her hands on each side of Kara’s face and kissed her slowly and softly, then she got Kara’s hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek “Nigh night miss Danvers”

“Goodnight miss Luthor” Kara said and gave Lena one last quick kiss and flew up, she waited until Lena got in and looked the balcony door to fly away, she flew back home and went to bed, she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

Lena took a warm shower, put on some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and laid down, she hugged her pillow and hid her face on it, giggling softly, she was finally able to fully relax , after weeks and weeks of pure stress, Kara was obviously the one that managed to make her feel better, as always, she fell asleep with a huge smile on dreaming of Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
